culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Charmed
in capital letters across the center using a light-blue, medium-sized font |genre = | creator = Constance M. Burge |starring = | composer = | opentheme = "How Soon Is Now?" by Love Spit Love | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 8 | num_episodes = 178 | list_episodes = List of Charmed episodes | executive_producer = Constance M. Burge Brad Kern Aaron Spelling E. Duke Vincent | location = | camera = Panavision, Single-camera | company = | runtime = 40–45 minutes | network = The WB | picture_format = 480i (SDTV) | audio_format = Dolby Digital | first_aired = | last_aired = | followed_by = Charmed: Season 9 (comic book) }} Charmed is an American television series created by Constance M. Burge and produced by Aaron Spelling and his production company Spelling Television, with Brad Kern serving as showrunner. The series was originally broadcast by The WB for eight seasons from October 7, 1998, until May 21, 2006. The series narrative follows a trio of sisters, known as The Charmed Ones, the most powerful good witches of all time, who use their combined "Power of Three" to protect innocent lives from evil beings such as demons and warlocks. Each sister possesses unique magical powers that grow and evolve, while they attempt to maintain normal lives in modern-day San Francisco. Keeping their supernatural identities separate and secret from their ordinary lives often becomes a challenge for them, with the exposure of magic having far-reaching consequences on their various relationships and resulting in a number of police and FBI investigations throughout the series. The series initially focuses on the three Halliwell sisters, Prue (Shannen Doherty), Piper (Holly Marie Combs) and Phoebe (Alyssa Milano). However, following Prue's death in the third-season finale, their long-lost half sister Paige Matthews (Rose McGowan) assumes her place within the "Power of Three" from season four onwards. Charmed achieved a cult following and popularity on The WB with its first episode "Something Wicca This Way Comes" garnering 7.7 million viewers, breaking the record for the highest-rated debut episode for The WB. During its fifth season, the series became the highest-rated Sunday night program in The WB's history. The show's ratings, although smaller than rival shows on the "big four" networks (ABC, CBS, NBC, and Fox), were substantial for The WB as it was not one of the main TV networks in the US. At 178 episodes, Charmed is the second-longest drama broadcast by The WB and the second-longest running hour-long television series featuring all female leads. The series has also received numerous awards and nominations. In 2010, The Huffington Post and AOL TV ranked Charmed within their joint list of "The Top 20 Magic/Supernatural Shows of All Time," while, in 2013, TV Guide listed the series as one of "The 60 Greatest Sci-Fi Shows of All Time." Charmed has also become a source of pop culture references in film and television and has influenced other succeeding television series in the same subgenre. The show's success has led to its development in other media, including a video game, board games, novels, and a comic book series which serves as a continuation of its narrative. Throughout 2012, six years after it ceased broadcasting, Charmed was the second-most watched television series on subscription video-on-demand services, including Amazon Video and Netflix. Series overview The series starts when Phoebe Halliwell (Alyssa Milano) returns from New York and moves back into the family's Halliwell Manor in San Francisco to live with her sisters Prue (Shannen Doherty) and Piper (Holly Marie Combs). When Phoebe discovers the family's Book of Shadows, she learns that she and her sisters are the most powerful witches ever known, destined to protect both innocents and the world at large from demons, warlocks, and other evil creatures. Phoebe, reasonably suspecting the book to be a novelty, reads its initial inscription—unaware that it also happens to be an incantation activating the sisters' supernatural powers once all three are reunited in their ancestral home. building filmed as the Halliwell Manor is located at Carroll Avenue in Los Angeles, California. However, in the series, the fictional manor is set in San Francisco.]] By the end of the first episode, each sister learns that she has a unique magical power and that they can each cast spells and brew potions. Prue, the eldest, has the power of telekinesis (the ability to move objects with her mind), and in season two she develops the power of astral projection. Piper, the middle sister, has the power to effectively "freeze" people and objects. As she grows more proficient, she learns how to freeze only certain people or objects or body parts, as she wishes. In season three, her powers evolve further, as she is able to cause evil beings or objects to explode using her hands. Phoebe, the youngest of the three, initially possesses the power of premonition allowing her to receive visions of both the future and the past. She later develops the powers of levitation in season three, and empathy in season six, the latter allowing her to sense and tap into others' emotions and, sometimes, powers. In accordance with the series' mythology, a witch's powers are tied to their emotions. During the first two seasons, the sisters face various evil beings from week to week. However, in the third season, they discover that their ultimate enemy is The Underworld's demonic ruler, The Source of All Evil. Eventually, Prue is killed in the season three finale by The Source's personal assassin, Shax (Michael Bailey Smith). While grieving Prue's death, Piper and Phoebe discover that they have a younger half-sister, Paige Matthews (Rose McGowan), who had been the secret love child of their witch mother, Patty (Finola Hughes), and her whitelighter (guardian angel) Sam Wilder (Scott Jaeck). Paige's magical abilities represent her dual heritage as both a witch and whitelighter; like Prue, she possesses a form of telekinesis, but she has to verbally call for objects to orb (or, teleport) them to their intended destination. As she attempts to control the two sides of her ancestry, Paige also learns how to orb herself and others, and to heal others with the touch of her hand; she eventually receives her own whitelighter charges to train and protect as they learn witchcraft. The Source, responsible for the majority of attacks on the sisters, becomes the main villain during season four until he is finally vanquished. After his demise, an annual season-long storyline and several antagonists are introduced in subsequent seasons (occasionally following the "Big Bad" television format). These include Phoebe's demonic ex-husband, Cole Turner (Julian McMahon), until mid-season five; the scheming, misguided Elder, Gideon (Gildart Jackson), throughout season six; The Avatars until mid-season seven; the demon Zankou (Oded Fehr) until the season seven finale; and, in season eight, powerful sister witches Billie (Kaley Cuoco) and Christy Jenkins (Marnette Patterson), who fall under the influence of the demonic Triad (who earlier feature as early-season three antagonists). In addition to the supernatural themes explored in Charmed, the characters contend with serious issues in their day-to-day lives such as relationships, careers, marriage, childbirth, illness and the deaths of loved ones. The sisters also fight to prevent the exposure of the existence of magic to the human community at large, contending with several police and FBI investigations. Often through the assistance of their long-term ally, Darryl Morris (Dorian Gregory) of the San Francisco Police Department, they are able to avoid police suspicion, including the investigation of the most-recurring human antagonist, Inspector Sheridan (Jenya Lano), in the sixth and seventh seasons. The sisters also face romantic storylines. Prue's love interests include her high school sweetheart, Inspector Andy Trudeau (Ted King), who dies in the season one finale in an attempt to save the sisters, and a brief co-worker, Jack Sheridan (Lochlyn Munro), in season two. Piper's central love interest throughout the series is the sisters' whitelighter Leo Wyatt (Brian Krause); their early relationship is problematic due to the forbidden nature of witch-whitelighter relationships, and so in season two a love triangle forms with Piper, Leo and her neighbor, Dan Gordon (Greg Vaughan). Eventually, the two manage to marry and consecrate their union in season three, producing a son named Wyatt in season five. The couple separate due to supernatural circumstances at the end of the fifth season; however, they reconnect in the subsequent season, resulting in a second son named Chris. The [[Forever Charmed|final episode of Charmed]] shows them to have a daughter, many grandchildren, and to grow old together in the future. Phoebe's romantic history involves a tortured relationship with half-demon Cole Turner in the show's third, fourth and fifth seasons; they have a turbulent marriage in the fourth, and in the fifth, following their divorce, she is compelled to vanquish him. Phoebe has a number of multi-episode human boyfriends in subsequent seasons, including her boss, Jason Dean (Eric Dane), before meeting a cupid named Coop (Victor Webster) in the eighth season, whom she marries. Paige, like Phoebe, has several multi-episode boyfriends, including fellow-witch and magic "addict" Richard Montana (Balthazar Getty) in season six, and an unstable FBI agent-turned-whitelighter Kyle Brody (Kerr Smith) in season seven. In the eighth season, she becomes committed to a human parole officer, Henry Mitchell (Ivan Sergei), whom she marries. The final episode's flashforward montage reveals Piper, Phoebe, and Paige to have three children each with their respective husbands. Characters Main characters * Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell (seasons 1–3), the eldest sister who initially receives the power to move objects with her mind using telekinesis with a direct line of sight. As the series progresses, Prue learns how to channel her telekinetic powers through her hands. She also gains the power of astral projection, which allows her to be in two places at once. Prue also develops martial arts skills and becomes an effective hand-to-hand fighter. During her three seasons on Charmed, she is regarded as the strongest and most powerful witch of the Halliwell sisters. Her initial occupation is being an appraiser for an auction house, but she later becomes a professional photographer for a magazine company. In the season three finale, Prue is killed by Shax (Michael Bailey Smith), a powerful demonic assassin sent by The Source of All Evil. * Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell, the second eldest sister who initially receives the power to freeze her surrounding environment. As the series progresses, she also gains the power to cause evil beings or objects to spontaneously explode. Piper is introduced into Charmed as the middle child of the Halliwell sisters, but later becomes the eldest sister after Prue (Shannen Doherty) dies. Piper's central love interest throughout the series is Leo Wyatt (Brian Krause), the sisters' whitelighter – a guardian angel for good witches. In season three, she marries Leo, and as the series progresses, they have two children; Wyatt (born in season five) and Chris (born in season six). Piper's initial occupation is a chef and manager for the restaurant Quake, but from season two onwards, she becomes the owner and manager of the nightclub P3. * Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell, the third sister who initially receives the power of premonition, which enables her to see into the future and the past. To make up for initially only having a passive power, Phoebe takes martial arts classes in order to better assist her sisters when they fight evil beings. As the series progresses, she also gains the active powers of levitation and empathy. Phoebe is introduced into Charmed as the youngest and most rebellious of the Halliwell sisters. However, her progression as a witch helps her become more responsible and grow as a person. Phoebe later becomes the middle sister after Prue dies and the series introduces her younger half-sister Paige (Rose McGowan). Phoebe's occupation is an advice columnist for the newspaper company The Bay Mirror, after she was a college student for the first few seasons. * Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews (seasons 4–8), the youngest half-sister who initially receives the power to move objects with her mind by orbing ("teleporting") objects from one location to another through a vocal command. She had been the secret love child of the Halliwell sisters' mother Patty (Finola Hughes) and Sam Wilder (Scott Jaeck), making Paige both a witch and whitelighter. She was given up at birth and raised by her adoptive parents. Paige is introduced upon Prue's death at the beginning of season four, where she goes on to help reconstitute The Charmed Ones by taking Prue's place in the Power of Three. As the series progresses, Paige also receives the whitelighter powers of orbing herself and others, as well as sensing, glamouring, and healing. Supporting characters *Ted King as Andy Trudeau (season 1), introduced into season one as the Halliwell sisters' childhood friend and Prue's (Shannen Doherty) high school sweetheart and first love. He works as an inspector for the San Francisco Police Department and is coincidentally assigned to almost every police case that involves the sisters. Andy eventually discovers that they are witches and serves as the sisters' initial connection to the police force. In the season one finale, Andy is killed by the demon Rodriguez (Carlos Gomez), who also happens to be one of the Internal Affairs officers investigating Andy's unsolved cases. *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris (seasons 1–7), a lieutenant in the San Francisco Police Department. Darryl is introduced into season one as Andy Trudeau's (Ted King) best friend and partner. At first, Darryl is suspicious of the Halliwell sisters' recurring connection to mysterious murders and crimes. However, in season two, the sisters reveal to him that they are good witches trying to bring justice and protection to the world. Throughout the series, Darryl helps the sisters cover up unsolved cases related to demonic activity, as well as granting them favors and giving them general support. At the end of season seven, Darryl and his family move to the East Coast. *Greg Vaughan as Dan Gordon (season 2), introduced into season two as the Halliwell sisters' new next-door neighbor. Dan and Piper become romantically involved after Piper and Leo (Brian Krause) break up due to the strenuous nature his whitelighter duties place on their relationship. Piper later breaks up with Dan and reconciles with Leo. At the end of the season, Dan moves to Portland to take a job offer. *Karis Paige Bryant as Jenny Gordon (season 2), introduced into season two as Dan Gordon's (Greg Vaughan) niece who temporarily moves in with him for school because her parents are in Saudi Arabia on business. Whilst living with her uncle, Jenny forms a bond with the Halliwell sisters and often turns to them for advice on female issues that she is not comfortable talking to her uncle about. Midway through season two, Jenny moves back in with her parents after they return to the United States. *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt (seasons 2–8; recurring season 1), the Halliwell sisters' whitelighter—a guardian angel for good witches—who has the powers to orb, heal, sense, levitate, glamour and hover. Leo is introduced into season one as the sisters' handyman hired to fix up their house, but they later discover that he is their whitelighter. Leo's whitelighter duties often causes problems for his marriage to Piper (Holly Marie Combs) and their family. Their relationship is the first of many conflicts between the sisters and The Elders. *Julian McMahon as Cole Turner (also known as the demonic assassin, Belthazor) (seasons 3–5; guest season 7), a demon who has the powers to teleport and throw projective energy balls which could stun or kill. Cole is introduced into season three as an Assistant District Attorney sent by The Triad to kill The Charmed Ones, but instead he falls in love with Phoebe. Although Cole completely rids himself of his demonic nature and marries Phoebe in season four, he later returns to evil after he unwillingly becomes the new Source of All Evil. As The Source, Cole is eventually vanquished by The Charmed Ones, only to come back from death in his attempts to win Phoebe back. Driven insane, Cole is, through his own doing, once again killed by the sisters in season five. He later returns for a guest appearance in the season seven episode "The Seven Year Witch," where it is revealed his spirit is trapped between realms. *Drew Fuller as Chris Halliwell (season 6; guest seasons 5 & 7–8), the second son of Leo and Piper. Chris is introduced into the season five finale as a whitelighter from the future who helps assist the Halliwell sisters against magical beings known as The Titans. In season six, Chris reveals that he is Leo and Piper's son and has traveled back in time to prevent his older brother Wyatt from growing up to be the evil dictator he becomes in the future. In the season six finale, adult Chris is killed by an Elder named Gideon (Gildart Jackson) and baby Chris is born. *Kaley Cuoco as Billie Jenkins (season 8), introduced into season eight as a young college student and a new charge for Paige (Rose McGowan). Billie has the power to move objects with her mind using telekinesis. She spends most of the season trying to find her eldest sister Christy (Marnette Patterson), who was kidnapped 15 years earlier by The Triad. Billie is eventually reunited with her sister, but does not know that Christy has been turned evil under the influence of demons. After Christy briefly sways her to betray the Charmed Ones, Billie eventually sides with them in the series finale and is forced to kill her sister in self-defense. Production Development In 1998, when The WB began looking for a new drama series for the 1998–99 season, they approached Spelling Television (which had produced the network's then-most successful series, 7th Heaven) to create it. Expanding on the popularity of supernatural-themed dramas such as The Craft (1996), the production company explored different forms of mythology to find characters they could realize with contemporary storytelling."Genesis" Documentary, Charmed: The Complete Final Season Region 1 DVD Constance M. Burge was hired to create the series as she was under contract with 20th Century Fox and Spelling Television after conceiving the drama series Savannah (1996–97). When the theme of witchcraft was first pitched to her, she was aware of stereotypes of witches (flying brooms, black cats, and warts). After researching Wicca, she changed her perspective and aimed at telling a story of good witches who looked and acted like ordinary people. With this, her initial concept was a series set in Boston, Massachusetts about three friends and roommates who were all witches. However, executive producer E. Duke Vincent lacked confidence, asking "Why would anybody want to watch a show about three witches?" He proposed that the series focus on family values and developed the series-long mantra of it being about "three sisters who happen to be witches, not three witches who happen to be sisters." Spelling warmed to Burge's ideas and, after the concept was re-crafted to be a series about three sisters (now living in San Francisco) descended from a line of witches, it was pitched to The WB's President of Entertainment, Susanne Daniels, who liked it, allowing the series to begin development. The series was retitled Charmed after Spelling's suggestion of House of Sisters was dropped. Burge wrote the pilot script. A 28-minute version was filmed (the "unaired pilot," never aired on network television) with which the series was picked up by The WB. Upon its debut, Charmed received the largest audience for a series premiere in the network's history. The first season of twenty-two episodes was picked up by The WB after only two episodes had aired. Casting Former Beverly Hills, 90210 actress Shannen Doherty was cast as the eldest sister Prue Halliwell, while her best friend and former Picket Fences actress Holly Marie Combs played the role of the middle sister Piper Halliwell. Lori Rom was originally cast as the youngest sister Phoebe Halliwell in the 28-minute unaired pilot episode. However, Rom quit the series, and a new pilot was filmed with former Who's the Boss actress Alyssa Milano in the role of Phoebe. Doherty departed Charmed at the end of the third season and was replaced in the fourth season by film actress Rose McGowan, who played the long-lost younger half-sister Paige Matthews. In season one, Ted King was cast as the inspector Andy Trudeau, Dorian Gregory was cast as his inspector partner Darryl Morris, and Brian Krause was cast as the Halliwell sisters' whitelighter Leo Wyatt. King departed Charmed at the end of the first season, while Gregory remained on the show until the seventh season. In season two, Greg Vaughan joined the series as the Halliwell sisters' new next-door neighbor Dan Gordon, while Karis Paige Bryant was cast as his niece Jenny Gordon. Bryant left her role midway through the second season, while Vaughan left at the end of the season. Australian actor Julian McMahon joined the cast of Charmed in season three as the half-demon Cole Turner. He departed the show midway through season five. Drew Fuller joined Charmed at the end of the fifth season as Piper and Leo's second son from the future, Chris Halliwell. Fuller left his role at the end of season six. In the eighth and final season, Kaley Cuoco joined the show as the young witch Billie Jenkins. Executive producers Executive producers Aaron Spelling and E. Duke Vincent maintained their roles until the series ended. Constance M. Burge became an executive producer when she was hired to create the series and write the pilot. After the short "unaired pilot" was shown to The WB and the series was picked up by the network, Brad Kern was recruited as the fourth executive producer and as the show runner in order to decipher how the series would develop over the course of its run. While Kern remained with the show until its end, between the second and third seasons Burge was not an executive producer. She remained as executive consultant until the end of season four when she left Charmed. Writing and format Scripting was done by a large number of writers. Brad Kern did the most writing, with a total of 26 episodes, as well as directing one of them. The writers with the most writing credits other than Kern include Daniel Cerone, Curtis Kheel, Zack Estrin, Chris Levinson, Krista Vernoff, Sheryl J. Anderson, Monica Owusu-Breen, Alison Schapker, Cameron Litvack, and Jeannine Renshaw.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0158552/fullcredits#writers Constance M. Burge wrote seven episodes for the first and second seasons before leaving her position as executive producer. Scripting was carried out after group brainstorms took place, discussing the events of the episodes, the emotions of the characters, and the mythology involved. Robert Masello, an executive story editor for the series, credits himself as the only demonologist hired for a series, in order to add his experience to the storyline.The Women of Charmed, E!: Entertainment Television, April 19, 2000 However, as Holly Marie Combs revealed in The Women of Charmed documentary, the series aimed at following a mythology created by fantasy, and not adhering to Wiccan rules too closely, for fear of coming under criticism for either not being "technically correct enough" or missing the truth completely. Between the second and the third season, Burge left, leaving her former position to executive producer Kern. She remained as creative consultant until season four. Burge's departure resulted in changes in the story structure of the show, from a "demon of the week" system to using third or half-season-long story arcs. In addition, more importance was given to the protagonists' personal lives. The serial connection of episodes culminated in the second half of season four. Despite the ratings increasing during season four's final story arc from 4.19 to 4.21, The WB asked Kern to abandon the serial system. This led to the largely episodic structure of season five, and resulted in the two systems being balanced from the sixth season onwards. Opening credits The opening credits for Charmed was used to introduce the main and supporting characters in each season. It consisted of various scenes from episodes and individual footages of characters that were updated from season to season. The opening began with images of the Golden Gate Bridge and flashing shots of the triquetra symbol. The show's title card then appeared with the triquetra symbol and Book of Shadows in the background. After the title card faded in the seasons 1–3 opening, scenes from the pilot episode were shown, which included an overhead view of the sisters at a round table and a shot of them coming downstairs. A scene of the sisters reciting a spell was then shown with the word "starring." This was followed by individual footages and names of each lead actress; Shannen Doherty's appeared first, then Holly Marie Combs' and Alyssa Milano's, followed by the individual footages and names of each supporting cast member. The last few scenes in the opening showed the sisters' cat, a San Francisco cable car, and the sisters walking upstairs into their home with Doherty's character closing the door using her telekinetic powers. Following Doherty's departure at the end of season three, the season four opening credits had to be recreated to remove all footage of Doherty and to include her replacement, Rose McGowan. The beginning of the opening remained the same. However, after the show's title card faded, scenes from the pilot episode were replaced with images that included the Golden Gate Bridge, a gargoyle, talisman, scrying crystal, tattoo of the triquetra symbol, and candles. The order in which each lead actresses individual footage and name appeared in the opening was also changed; Milano's was moved up first, McGowan's was put in second, and Combs' was moved down third and listed "as Piper." The last few scenes in the opening were also changed to include a cemetery, exterior shots of the Halliwell Manor, and pages in the Book of Shadows. A five-second opening was used for the two-part premiere episodes of seasons four and five; it featured flashing shots of the triquetra symbol and the show's title in large blue letters. The opening theme music used in the television airings of all eight seasons was Love Spit Love's cover version of "How Soon Is Now?" by The Smiths. The song had previously appeared on the soundtrack of The Craft. In the shortened five-second opening for the two-part premiere episodes of seasons four and five, the song was replaced by instrumental music. "How Soon Is Now?" was also replaced by hard-rock instrumental music in the season eight DVD because the music license to use it had expired. This version was also used in the Netflix version of the series. Reception Critical reception The earlier seasons of Charmed received mostly favorable reviews from television critics, with its first season scoring a Metacritic score of 61 out of 100. During the first season, Entertainment Weekly writer Ken Tucker, speaking on the comparisons between Charmed and rival series, argued: "spike-heeled where Buffy is fleet-footed, Charmed is Charlie's Angels with an Ouija board." As well as the show's action sequences—describing the Halliwells as "superheroes"—he noted that the series "plays up the stars' separate-but-equal charms" and admired both its "casting and pop-culture timing." Vanessa Thorpe of The Guardian agreed with Alyssa Milano's description of Charmed as "perfect post-feminist girl-power," praising the balance between action and emotion as the "three sibling sorceresses know mischief, but are accessibly feminine." Entertainment Weekly critic Karyn L. Barr, in her retrospective review of the first season, wrote that "this supernatural Spelling series remains spellbinding thanks to its proper balance of quirky humor and Buffy-esque drama," labelling it as a "crafty cult classic." During the third season, Michael Abernethy of PopMatters credited Charmed as "more enjoyable than most shows in the good vs evil genre" largely due to the strength of the performers. He also recognized the use of humor in creating "unexpected turns in stock storylines are more interesting than one might expect." The monster of the week format is frequent during the early-half of the series, however Abernethy stated that, despite this, "the writers tend to explore the sibling dynamics to keep the show from growing redundant." Christel Loar from the same publication agreed that "episodes go beyond the demon-of-the-week formula to tap into the relationships of the characters and their...flaws. Charmed...succeeded by combining sisterhood with the supernatural." She also claimed that the Halliwells' struggle for normal lives, "stability, and a sense of self is one of the reasons Charmed strikes such a chord with its viewers." During the sixth season, Gillian Flynn of Entertainment Weekly stated that "the charm of Charmed is that it knows what it is: a guilty-pleasure fantasy," and gave credit to its mythology as well as the grounded characterisations of the sisters. The later seasons of Charmed also received a mixed reception from some critics. Angelica Bastien of Bustle magazine commented that "Charmed got pretty bad in its last few seasons" as she felt the show "lost track of its core theme" of witchcraft and sisterhood, "instead becoming obsessed with increasingly soap plots and the sister's love lives...in the five seasons that followed after Prue died." Similarly, BuzzFeed writer Jarett Wieselman agreed that "After Shannen Doherty’s exit, Charmed veered into slightly-absurd-yet-no-less-entertaining territory," noting that the addition of Rose McGowan "ushered in a wave of increasingly campy episodes." Nick Romano of Screen Crush wrote that "the storylines became wicca ridiculous and the dialogue became too cheesy," particularly in season eight. Jon Langmead of PopMatters believed that Charmed "slipped markedly" in seasons seven and eight, noting that the final season lost appealing elements such as "smart casting" and "attention to relationship drama" of the show's earlier seasons. Langmead also disliked the introduction of Kaley Cuoco and Marnette Patterson in the eighth season, and felt that Cuoco was "consistently painful to watch." DVD Verdict's Ryan Keefer also felt that Cuoco joining the show was a "poor choice" by the producers, and commented that season eight "failed to recapture the glory days of the first few seasons." Awards and nominations Charmed has gathered several awards and nominations. The show was nominated for one TV Guide Award, two International Horror Guild Awards, three Teen Choice Awards, three Wand Awards and seven RATTY Awards, with Holly Marie Combs winning "Best Science Fiction Lead Actress" in 2003. It was also nominated for three Saturn Awards, including one "Best Network Television Series" nomination for its first season and two "Best Actress on Television" nominations for Shannen Doherty in 1999 and 2000. In 2001, Charmed won a Cable Guide Award in the United Kingdom for "Favorite Sci-Fi/Fantasy Series." The series also won a "Certificate of Merit" at the 2003 EDGE Awards for the season four episode "Muse to My Ears." In 2004, Alyssa Milano was nominated for a Spacey Award in Canada for "Favorite Female TV Character" and in 2005, she was nominated for "Favorite Television Actress" at the Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards. That same year, Rose McGowan won the award for "Favorite Sister" at the Family Television Awards. Charmed also received recognition for its young guest actors, having been nominated for five Young Artist Awards, with Alex Black winning once for his role in the season four episode "Lost and Bound." Ratings Broadcasting In the United States, Charmed premiered on The WB on October 7, 1998 and ended on May 21, 2006. The first season aired on Wednesday nights at 9:00 pm. For its second, third and fourth seasons, Charmed moved to Thursday nights. For the fifth season, the series moved to Sunday nights at 8:00 pm and remained there until its eighth and final season. By the end of season eight, Charmed had aired a total of 178 episodes and became the longest running hour-long television series featuring all female leads. Most seasons consisted of 22 episodes, except for the fifth and sixth seasons, which contained 23 episodes, including their double-episode premieres and double-episode finales. TNT has aired reruns of Charmed ever since the show ended, with three repeat episodes every weekday morning at 6:00 am, 7:00 am and 8:00 am. Full episodes of Charmed are also available for viewing on TNT's official website. In 2010, WE tv aired two repeat episodes each weeknight at 6:00 pm and 7:00 pm. Subscription video-on-demand service Netflix released the full series in July 2011 via their Instant Streaming Service. In 2012, Charmed was found to be the second-most watched television series on Netflix, as well as on other video-on-demand services Amazon Video and Hulu Plus. International broadcasts In Australia, Charmed was originally broadcast on Network Ten. Reruns of the series have aired on the Sci Fi Channel and Network Ten's digital channel Eleven. In Austria, the show was titled Charmed – Zauberhafte Hexen (Charmed – Magical Witches) and aired on ProSieben Austria. In Belgium, reruns of Charmed have aired each weekday on 2BE. In Brazil, People+Arts aired reruns of the series on weekdays in 2009. In Canada, reruns of Charmed were broadcast on Cosmopolitan TV. In Denmark, Charmed was titled Heksene fra Warren Manor (The Witches from Warren Manor) and aired on TV3 Denmark. In France, the series was broadcast on M6. In Germany, the show was titled Charmed – Zauberhafte Hexen (Charmed – Magical Witches) and aired on ProSieben Germany. In Greece, Charmed was called Οι Μάγισσες (The Witches) and originally aired on the Star Channel. In Ireland, the series was originally broadcast on TV3 Ireland. In Lithuania, Charmed was titled San Francisko Raganos (San Francisco Witches) and aired on LNK. In the Netherlands, Charmed was broadcast on NET 5 and in New Zealand, it was originally broadcast on TV3 NZ. In Serbia, it was called "Čari" and aired on RTV Pink, first five seasones. And then on PRVA TV, all seasones. In Portugal, Charmed was called As Feiticeiras (The Witches) and aired on AXN Portugal. In Saudi Arabia, reruns of the series aired on MBC 4. In Slovakia, Charmed was titled Čarodejnice (The Witches) and aired on Markíza. In Spain, the series was called Embrujadas (Charmed) and reruns aired on Cosmopolitan TV. In South Africa, the show was originally aired on SABC1 before moving to SABC3 after its third season. In Switzerland, the show was called Charmed – Zauberhafte Hexen (Charmed – Magical Witches) and reruns aired on SRF zwei. In Turkey, Charmed was originally broadcast on DiziMax. In the United Kingdom, Charmed was originally broadcast on Living TV and Channel 5. Reruns of the series have aired weekdays on E4 and Pick. Legacy and cultural impact Television Charmed was the first primetime television show about a coven of witches. Following the January 22, 2006, broadcast of the season eight episode "Payback's a Witch," Charmed became the longest running hour-long series in American television history featuring all female leads. However, this accolade was surpassed in 2012 by Desperate Housewives, which also lasted for eight seasons but aired two more episodes than Charmed. In 2000, Cult TV placed Charmed at number forty-four on its list of the "Top 100 Cult TV Shows." In 2007, AOL TV ranked each Charmed One on its list of the "Top TV Witches"—Piper third, Phoebe seventh, Prue ninth and Paige twelfth. In 2010, HuffPost TV and AOL TV ranked Charmed at number ten on their joint list of "The Top 20 Magic/Supernatural Shows of All Time" and in 2013, TV Guide placed the series on its list of "The 60 Greatest Sci-Fi Shows of All Time." After Charmed ended, there were never any other long-running shows about witches to rival shows about vampires and zombies. Many witch-themed shows after Charmed have been cancelled after one or two seasons. The 2013 fall season saw a resurgence of witches in new shows The Originals and Witches of East End and in the third season of American Horror Story titled, Coven. In an interview with E! Online, cast member Alyssa Milano stated that she believes Charmed helped pave the way for these witch-themed shows, saying: "I think, really, it's due to the success of Charmed and the fact that it had so much success even after it was done, meaning that people looked for it, people searched it out and watched those episodes over and over. The Charmed fans are the greatest fans on the planet and the most loyal fans on the planet. I feel like networks are trying to replicate that." The growing trend of witches on television that year led CBS to work on a [[#Proposed CBS reboot|reboot of Charmed]], which did not go past the development stage. In 2017, it was announced that a new reboot was being developed by The CW. Witches of East End was noted by critics for its strong resemblance to Charmed, as both shows are about a sisterhood of witches and have similar houses, which its executive producer Maggie Friedman has acknowledged. Other witch-themed shows that have been compared to Charmed include Hex, Eastwick and The Secret Circle. The season four episode "Spell" of Smallville also received comparisons to Charmed as it focused on a trio of witches. ''Charmed'' in popular culture The depiction of witchcraft in Charmed has had a significant impact on popular culture. In 2008, the religious organisation Beliefnet ranked The Charmed Ones at number eight on their list of the "Top 10 Witches in Pop Culture." Beliefnet praised the cultural image of Charmed for its female empowerment, mythology and how the sisters "managed to solve their cases" week-on-week. In 2011, Seventeen magazine named The Charmed Ones the ninth most fictional witches of all time, while E! Online ranked Piper at number six on their list of "Pop Culture's Top 10 Most Bitchin' Witches." In 2012, the Chicago Tribune placed The Charmed Ones at number seven on their list of "The Top Pop Culture Witches of All Time." In 2014, The Charmed Ones were ranked at number six on the "Pop Culture's Favorite Witches" list by MSN's Wonderwall. Charmed has also become a pop culture reference in television shows and films. In the 2000 parody film, Shriek If You Know What I Did Last Friday the Thirteenth, Barbara Primesuspect (Julie Benz) is said to be yelling "Charmed my ass!" at Shannen Doherty, who does not appear on-screen. The series is also mentioned in the episode "Ur-ine Trouble" of teen comedy-drama series Popular, when Josh Ford (Bryce Johnson) tells Brooke McQueen (Leslie Bibb) to go home and watch Charmed. In another episode of Popular, entitled "The Shocking Possession of Harrison John," Josh asks George Austin (Anthony Montgomery) who is Michael Bernardino's (Ron Lester) "favorite hottie witch" on Charmed and George says it is Prue. In the episode "Faith" of Third Watch, Fred Yokas (Chris Bauer) mentions to his wife Faith (Molly Price) that their daughter was upset she could not watch Charmed. In the 2002 teen comedy film Big Fat Liar, Kaylee (Amanda Bynes) recalls watching an episode of Charmed on The WB where Alyssa Milano's character Phoebe was about to put a spell on her demon boyfriend. In a 2003 episode of the Australian soap opera Neighbours, Serena Bishop (Lara Sacher) and Erin Perry (Talia Zucker) find out they have a lot in common like their love for Charmed. In a 2005 episode of Neighbours, Bree Timmins (Sianoa Smit-McPhee) mentions that The O.C. is the best show on television since Charmed. In the episode "Plucky" of sitcom So Notorious, Aaron Spelling tells his daughter Tori Spelling that "there's always room for another witch on Charmed" after hearing of her latest cable telemovie role. In another episode of So Notorious, entitled "Cursed," Tori and Sasan (Zachary Quinto) discuss who has put a curse on her and Sasan says, "It's Shannen Doherty! She knows all that witchcraft from Charmed." In the season four episode "Me and the Devil" of True Blood, Sookie Stackhouse (Anna Paquin) tells a witch named Marnie Stonebrook (Fiona Shaw) that one of her favorite television shows she watched as a child was Charmed. In the episode "Boy Parts" of American Horror Story: Coven, a witch named Queenie (Gabourey Sidibe) mentions that she grew up watching Charmed. Both the show and character Piper were referenced in the episode "Sorry for Your Loss" of The Tomorrow People, when Piper Nichols (Aeriél Miranda) introduces herself to Russell Kwon (Aaron Yoo), who responds by saying "Charmed, Piper." Critics noted references of Charmed in the witchcraft-themed music video for British girl group Little Mix's song "Black Magic" (2015). Other media Novels The Charmed novels are a series of books that accompany the television series. Between 1999 and 2008, forty-three novels were published by Simon & Schuster and were roughly set during the same period as the events of the television series. The first novel, The Power of Three, was released in November 1999 as a novelization of the series premiere episode, "Something Wicca This Way Comes." All subsequent novels – apart from Charmed Again (2001) which narrates the events of the two-part episode of the same name – are original stories revolving around the Halliwell sisters and their allies. The first ten novels involve the original Charmed Ones, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell, while the remaining thirty-three are set after both Prue's murder and the introduction of Paige Matthews as the youngest, new Charmed One. Two novels, Seasons of the Witch (2003) and The Warren Witches (2005), are anthologies of short stories. Writers of the series include Diana G. Gallagher and Paul Ruditis who also co-authored two volumes of the official guidebook, The Book of Three (2004; 2006). In 2015, HarperCollins acquired the rights to publish a second series of Charmed novels from CBS Consumer Products. The first novel, The War on Witches, was published in May 2015 and its narrative is set between the events of Seasons 9 and 10 of the comic book series. It is written by Ruditis, who previously authored Season 9 and edited Season 10, and follows the younger Charmed Ones' reunions with Prue and Cole Turner after their resurrections. Comic books The Charmed comic books serve as a continuation of the television series and are published by Zenescope Entertainment. The first comic book series, Charmed: Season 9, was released in June 2010 and is set eighteen months after the events of the televised show's final episode, "Forever Charmed." Author Paul Ruditis was the lead writer of the first series and Raven Gregory helped him co-write the first three issues. The final issue of Charmed: Season 9, entitled The Power of 300, was released in October 2012. The second comic book series, Charmed: Season 10, debuted at the New York Comic Con during the weekend of October 9, 2014. Pat Shand was the lead writer of the second series while Ruditis assumed the role of editor. Academia Ever since Charmed ended in 2006, academics have appropriated its content and released essays and articles pointing out to the fact that Charmed is again more than meets the eye. It has been the subject of several collective books such as Investigating Charmed: The Magic Power of TV edited by Karin and Stan Beeler, which adopts a gender perspective to carry out an in-depth analysis of third-wave feminism as shown in the series. Between 2012 and 2015, French academic and essayist Alexis Pichard delivered a set of three lectures on Charmed. In 2012, he spoke about intertexuality and postmodernism in the series at the Université de Rouen. In 2014, he explored Charmed's transmedia storytelling at the Université Paris 3. In 2015, he investigated the show's postfeminist subversion of fairy tales at the Université de Lorient. Merchandise Several official board games of Charmed have been published by Clash of Arms and Tilsit. The show's first board game, Charmed: The Book of Shadows, was released in 2001 and the second board game, Charmed: The Source, was released in 2003. Other board games include Charmed: The Power of Three and Charmed: The Prophecy, both of which were released in 2005. An action, platform video game of Charmed was developed by DC Studios and published by In-Fusio. The game was released for mobile phones in Europe in 2003 and North America in 2004. Four soundtrack albums of Charmed have been released and feature music that were used in the show. The first soundtrack album, Charmed: The Soundtrack, was released in September 2003. The second soundtrack, Charmed: The Book of Shadows, was released in January 2005 and the third, Charmed: The Final Chapter, was released in May 2006. The fourth soundtrack, Charmed: Score from the Television Series, was released as a limited edition in June 2013 and featured a selection of cues from the show by composer J. Peter Robinson. In 2004, Titan Magazines began publishing the Charmed Magazine, which was issued bi-monthly and featured interviews with the cast and crew, the latest news and developments, and behind-the-scenes information on the show. The 24th and final issue of Charmed Magazine was released in 2008. All eight seasons of Charmed were released individually on DVD in Regions 1, 2 and 4 between February 2005 and September 2007. A new packaging of the Region 4 DVDs for all seasons were released in April 2011.List of Region 4 DVD releases: *Season 1: *Season 2: *Season 3: *Season 4: *Season 5: *Season 6: *Season 7: *Season 8: A limited Book of Shadows box set edition was released in Region 4 on November 16, 2006 and featured seasons 1–7. A limited Magic Chest box set edition was released in Region 2 on March 5, 2007 and included all eight seasons. An ultimate box set was released in Region 2 on October 27, 2008 and Region 4 on November 6, 2008. The set includes all seasons, with a cover that features all four Halliwell sisters together. Two complete series box sets were released in Region 1 on November 18, 2008. Both sets are styled after the show's Book of Shadows, with one set being a regular release and the other being a limited deluxe edition. The complete series box set was re-released in the United States on November 11, 2014 and features a brand new cover of all four sisters. Spin-offs and reboots ''Mermaid'' In February 2005, it was announced that Brad Kern, Aaron Spelling and E. Duke Vincent had executive produced a one-hour pilot episode for The WB's 2005–06 season. The pilot was written by Kern about a mermaid who attempts to live on dry land in Miami. As work progressed on Charmed s fifth season double-episode premiere, "A Witch's Tail," the theme of mermaids was recognized to have potential for its own series,Gallagher, Diana G., Ruditis, Paul, and Ungerleider, Phyllis, "Closing the Door on Charmed with Executive Producer Brad Kern," The Book of Three, Volume II, November 28, 2006 even though the episode was never meant to be a backdoor pilot for a television spin-off. The series plot was going to be centered on a mermaid named Nikki, who is rescued by a young man when she washes ashore in Miami. Her savior, Matt Johnson, is initially in utter disbelief of Nikki's supernatural nature, until it is proven true. The mermaids originated from a sunken city and had supernatural abilities, including superhuman strength and agility, as well as being able to see in the dark, read emotions and had a connection with other sea creatures. However, another race of creatures were hunting for Nikki. During the casting process, Kern "looked in London and New York and New Zealand, Hollywood, Florida, Melbourne and Sydney" and, after interviewing around 300 people, discovered "a fresh new face" in Australian actress Nathalie Kelley, who played the lead role of Nikki. Geoff Stults was then cast as Matt and Brandon Quinn was cast as Matt's "goofy best friend." Additionally cast in main roles were Roger Daltrey, Ana Ortiz and Beatrice Rosen. The pilot was not picked up by The WB. Speaking on the failure of the series to be picked up, Kern revealed that CBS and Paramount Television "decided at the last second to cut the budget in half," which resulted in the number of shooting days to be reduced, thus decreasing the quality of the pilot in being able to "'sell' the concept." Quinn later went on to play Homeland Security Agent Murphy in Charmed s eighth season. Rosen also starred in Charmed's eighth season as Maya Holmes, an innocent whose image Piper inadvertently uses as her false identity Jenny Bennett. Proposed CBS reboot On October 25, 2013, it was announced that a reboot of Charmed was in development at CBS (who own all of Spelling Television's properties). Party of Five co-creator Christopher Keyser and Sydney Sidner were reportedly writing the script for CBS Television Studios and The Tannenbaum Company, who were going to executive produce the reboot alongside Keyser and Sidner. The reboot was described as a "re-imagining of the original series centered around four sisters who discover their destiny – to battle against the forces of evil using their witchcraft." CBS only ordered a script for a pilot, however; no commitment to filming was made. Following the announcement, the original cast of Charmed shared their opinions of the reboot through Twitter. Rose McGowan tweeted, "They really are running out of ideas in Hollywood," followed up by another tweet, "lame lame lame lamertons." Alyssa Milano tweeted, "The thing about them doing a #charmed reboot is ... it just ... it feels like yesterday. It feels too close." Holly Marie Combs tweeted, "Here's the thing. Everything is a reboot. If you think otherwise you haven't read enough Shakespeare yet. At least they had the decency to call it what it is. Instead of ripping it off and then pretending to not be ripping it off." Shannen Doherty tweeted to a fan, "I don't know yet. It's strange to think about a reboot. I guess I'm still processing the idea." However, on August 12, 2014, TVLine's Michael Ausiello revealed that CBS were not going ahead with the reboot. The CW reboot On January 5, 2017, it was announced that The CW was working on a new reboot of Charmed by Jane the Virgin creator Jennie Snyder Urman. The pilot script will be written by Jane the Virgin writers Jessica O'Toole and Amy Rardin. The trio will executive produce the reboot alongside Ben Silverman and Brad Silberling, who is also set to direct the pilot. The reboot has been described as a re-imagining of the original series revolving around three witches (Tina, Paige and Annie) not related by blood, who are brought together to fight evil in a small New England town in 1976. The CW president Mark Pedowitz stated that the reboot will not be a prequel to the original series, saying "At this point, it is a self-contained, self-sustained show. There is the power of three element in there, but at this time, it is a very standalone show." Pedowitz also did not rule out possible appearances by the original cast members, saying "In terms of whether the original characters or actresses will come into the series, we’ll see what happens as the series goes on. That’s to be determined." Following the announcement of the reboot, the original cast members shared their opinions on Twitter; Holly Marie Combs tweeted, “We wish them well," while Alyssa Milano wrote, “#Charmed fans! There are no fans like you. You're the best of the best.” Rose McGowan simply tweeted, “Irreplaceable” along with a photograph of all four Halliwell sisters. References External links * * * Category:1998 American television series debuts Category:2006 American television series endings Category:1998 television series debuts Category:2006 television series endings Category:1990s American television series Category:2000s American television series Category:Demons in television Category:English-language television programming Category:American fantasy television series Category:American horror fiction television series Category:Fictional portrayals of the San Francisco Police Department Category:Serial drama television series Category:Television series about families Category:Television series about women Category:Television series by CBS Television Studios Category:Television series by Spelling Television Category:Television shows set in San Francisco Category:The WB shows Category:Witchcraft in television Category:Television shows filmed in Los Angeles Category:Television series about siblings Category:American supernatural television series